Broken Hearts
by Ellis97
Summary: Welcome to a very special Inspector Gadget. Gadget and Tyson both are secretly in love with each other and they both want to confess their love, but are too afraid. Tyson wants to have a child with Gadget, but when she realizes something about him, she figures that they can't be together. A very tragic story and it'll make you feel the pain of a heartbreak.


**Author's Note:**

 **Hello folks! I'm here to introduce you to a very special installment of the Awesome Adventures of Inspector Gadget! It's a one shot, but I think you'll like it. This is not about stopping Claw or fighting any bad guys. It's about something very vital to us all. Something that touches all our hearts. Excuse me, I gotta go.**

 **Please enjoy the story while I go somewhere where you guys aren't. I think I got something stuck in my eyes.**

* * *

Our very special story opens at Officer Tyson Jones' house where we see her reading a magazine. But she had other things on her mind.

She was thinking about the most important things in her life; her mother, her sister, and her partner Lt. Gadget. They had been going together on cases for quite some time now. In all the years she knew him, she never saw what a great person he was. At first she thought of him as a big show-off or a guy that mostly devotes to himself, but overtime, she saw what an amazing officer he was and how serious he took his career. She also was amazed that he saw his niece, Penny as his baby girl and how he didn't want to lose her.

On their next mission, they had traveled back in time to the war. When they passed themselves as a married couple, they shared some of their deepest, darkest thoughts with their new allies (who had also been doing rough). Tyson's father was killed by slave owners in her 1776 version, but in the present time, her father was killed in a car crash. Gadget was abandoned by his father, he just walked out on him, his brother, and his mother without a trace. They realized they weren't so different at all.

He was always so compassionate and caring towards her and Penny. He was wonderful. She couldn't deny this at all. She was so madly in love with him.

Just then, Tyson's phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered the phone. "Oh hey Tamara!"

It was her twin sister, Tamera. Tamara was married to the man of her dreams. Her sister found a man, but she had none.

"Hey sis!" She said on the other line "I have great news!"

"What is it?" She asked her sister.

"You're not gonna believe it." She said "I'm...I'm pregnant."

Tyson gasped "OH MY GOD! Tamera I'm so happy for you! When did this happen?"

"A week ago." she said "Too bad you ain't got a man to marry and have kids. 34 years old and still single."

Tyson then thought for a moment "Actually Tam, I do have a man."

"Really?" Her sister asked "Tell me all about him! Every detail girl."

"He's very kind, caring, loving, and he's extremely handsome." Tyson explained "He's my partner in the police force and we fight crime together. He's all I ever wanted in a man. He's handsome, kind, hard working, and he adores his niece."

"Whoa." said Tamera "Good luck sis."

Tyson hung up and went to her car. Tyson spent the next hour thinking about her life and where it was going. More than anything in the world, she wanted a baby of her own, and she wanted one with Gadget. Not just because she was in love with him, but because she knew what kind of children he was capable of giving her. But she left out one little problem...

Tyson went to her car and drove to Gadget's house. She was taking her game to the next level. She knocked at the door.

"Oh hi Tyson." Gadget answered the door "What a surprise. Come on in."

"Sure." Tyson went inside.

They sat down on the couch together.

"Can I get you anything, like water or something?" Gadget asked her.

"No thanks." She said "I...I wanna tell you something."

"Sure." Gadget smiled "What is it?"

"There's something I really want and I...I want it from you." She said nervously.

"Anything for my partner." He said "What do you want me to do?"

Tyson's eyes were pleading with "Will you...will you? Give me a baby?"

Gadget was shocked "What?"

"A baby," she said "I know it's a lot to ask but I promise I don't want child support or anything. I just want a baby that's all."

"But, why?" He asked her.

"I want a child Gadget." Tyson explained "I want a baby to call my own, and I want one with you. Please...just have one with me...give me a child. I promise to be the best single mother ever! And...and you can see the baby anytime you'd like!"

He looked at her for a minute. He wanted to say yes! He wanted to make Tyson happy. He loved her and wanted her to be happy and become a mother. But he remembered something.

"I...I can't." He said sadly.

"What?!" She gasped "What do you mean you can't?!"

"I mean I can't do it!" Gadget confessed "I'm 75% machine! I've lost my reproductive system! I can't get you pregnant! I...I just can't."

"But Gadget," She was very close to tears "I want to have a baby with you! I don't want to have children with anyone else! Please...you have to."

"Tyson!" Gadget argued back "I really can't do this to you. I'm part machine! It's not physically possible! And besides, even if I was still human, I could never get you pregnant! You're my best friend. I would never to do this to you! Even if I was still human!"

"I have to go!" Tyson ran for the door.

"Tyson please," he went after her "Don't leave because you're mad at me."

"Gadget I have to." She said "I can't stand being desperate to become a mother knowing I'll never be one at all! Look at you! You're a bucket of bolts and you can't make my dream of being a mother and raising a child come true! I can't!"

"But why would you want me to get you pregnant anyways?!" Gadget spat at her.

All the color drained from Tyson's face. Her dream was just a dream after all.

"I can't work with you anymore!" She tried not to cry "I just can't."

"Tyson don't leave." He said sadly. "Please, you're the best partner ever. I don't want to lose you."

"I'm sorry Gadget but I can't be your partner anymore." She sniffed.

"But-but why?" Gadget asked.

"Tomorrow at work, I'm going to tell the Chief to reassign me." She said "Goodbye Inspector Gadget."

Tyson walked out the door and ran back to her car. She and Gadget could never be together, not matter how much she loved him. She didn't even tell him how she really felt about him. She just drove back home.

Tyson sat on her own couch. Elbows on her knees face buried in her hands she cried. She cried for her broken heart, her torn soul, and her lifeless being. She cried for her true feelings for Gadget. She cried for the things she had said and done, and she cried for the things she didn't. She cried for her dream which wasn't bound to come true.

She loved Gadget. He was her life and protecting the city was her life. She felt that hardeneing of her heart, she felt that fire in her soul. Her heart was shattered to pieces. Gadget would never love her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm back from being alone. Pretty tragic story huh?**

 **Wowsers! And double wowsers! Tyson thinks she and Gadget can't be together. She didn't even tell him how she really felt about him. Now, she doesn't want to speak to him again and wants a new officer to work with. Will Gadget ever win her back? Will he convince her not to leave him? Will they confess their love? And will they be together? Stay tuned for our next story so you can find out.**


End file.
